Naruto's new life
by WillieF19
Summary: naruto is seen as a weakened demon by almost all of Konoha including Jiraiya and the third hokage. two clans see Naruto for who he really is though. see what clans they are and what they go through to help Naruto


_**I don't own Naruto **_

_**Chapter 1**_

**_8 years before present_**

The Kyuubi attacked Konoha and the beast was defeated by Konoha's fourth hokage. The story that was told to everyone in the village including the younger generation, was that he sealed the beast inside of a child, but the Kyuubi was in control of the child's body and wanted people to let their guard down enough so he can kill everyone. Jiraiya being the seal master he was told the village that killing Naruto now would only release Kyuubi to his true form and full strength. From what he told everyone they believed that Kyuubi was weakened and would have to build up strength in order to be a threat to anyone. The only ones who didn't believe this story were the Uchiha and Hyuga. The Sharingan and Byakugan allowed them to see the two separate chakras inside signifying that Naruto and the Kyuubi were still separated by the seal. Too bad no one else would believe them if they tried to help the boy, so the clans themselves remained neutral to Naruto. They were silently rooting for him to change everyone's perception of him though.

_**2 years before present**_

Naruto was currently 6 years old and running from a villager that he thought was chasing him. Earlier Naruto had tried to walk into a store out of curiosity. The shop owner chased him out the store and maybe a couple feet from the store before he returned to his shop. Naruto was so scared that he assumed the guy was still chasing him. Naruto incidently ran into a man and they both fell over.

"What the hell did I hit?" The man said as he looked around. He noticed a young blond haired boy on the ground.

Naruto was scared the man caught up with him until he saw a bag with a young girl crawling out of it.

The girl looked fearful until she locked eyes with Naruto. Pale white got lost in a deep blue.

"You brat!" The man said as he was about to strike Naruto before he was knocked unconcious.

"Hinata, you're alright!" The man exclaimed in joy as he hugged his daughter. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Naruto trying to sneak away. He quickly released Hinata and grabbed Naruto.

"Please I didn't do anything." Naruto said fearfully. (AN: he's never been physically abused by anyone, but the stares and inconsistent verbal threats has given him a fear of the villagers that can only be dropped by his curiosity.)

"You're not in trouble Naruto. My name is Hiashi Hyuga. What happened? How did you slow him down?" Hiashi asked

"It was an accident. I was runnin from a shop owner and I thought he was still chasing me. I kept running until I bumped into him and he dropped the bag." Naruto said

"Thank you Naruto. He was kidnapping my daughter. Do you want me to walk you home?" Hiashi asked

"No I'll be okay." Naruto said as he quickly ran away to his home (AN: Sarutobi gave Naruto an apartment after he was kicked out of the orphanage at age five, because he didn't want anyone getting drunk and killing Naruto in his sleep. It would only cause more problems.)

_**Present**_

"We need to find a way to make the Hyuga and the Uchiha despise the demon as well." Jiraiya said. Minato, before his death, gave him the name Naruto Uzumaki, but Jiraiya refused to call the boy Naruto since that was the main character's name of his only unpopular book and that he didn't want to disgrace the Uzumaki clan either.

"I have an idea, but an Uchiha will have to die." Sarutobi said

"A small price to pay, but what of the Hyuga?" Jiraiya asked

"Hopefully this will turn them too, but if it doesn't a Hyuga will have to die as well." Sarutobi said as he called an anbu, so he could explain his plan to the three.

**_2 days later council meeting_**

"Shisui Uchiha has been murdered and I believe the demon has done it." Sarutobi put forth. Their were murmers of agreement from the other clan heads, except Fugaku and Hiashi.

"I don't buy it. Naruto is a 6 year old child without any kind of ninja training at all." Fugaku said to the irritation of the other clan heads, minus Hiashi, and especially Jiraiya who was sitting in on the meeting.

"I agree with Fugaku. I have seen young Naruto in a life or death situation, which I will not give details of, and he was next to useless." Hiashi said

"He is the only suspect." Jiraiya added

"The Uchiha press no charges then." Fugaku said

With that said nothing more could be done. The meeting was dismissed, but only Fugaku and Hiashi left to calm themselves down.

"I guess with little other choice then. If this continues then we could be looking at a rebellion against the Uchiha and the Hyuga. I would rather not lose any ninja in the fall out." Sarutobi said

"I have a plan sensei. The Uchiha were given a chance and they wasted it. The Hyuga will get one last chance. We massacred all but Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha. We place all the blame on Itachi and then convince Sasuke that Itachi did it to unlock the mangekyou sharingan. The Hyuga can either join us or be next." Jiraiya said

"I normally would be against this idea, but in the ninja world you're either an ally or enemy. The Uchiha have proved themselves as not allies so they will pay the price of enemies of the village." Tsume Inuzuka said

"Logically what lord hokage says is true. It would be unwise to allow a rebellion in our village." Shibi Aburame said

"We agree as well. A rebellion would be too troublesome." Shikaku Nara said for himself and his friends Inoichi Yamanaka and Chouza Akimichi.

"Then it is agreed upon." Sarutobi said as they all underwent preparations to massacre the Uchiha clan.

_**1 month after the Uchiha massacre**_

Naruto Uzumaki was walking down the street. Unaware of the events that would soon happen and change his entire future.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" Two Hyuga members said as they gave chase to Naruto. The ninja who happened to be around made no move to help Naruto or stop the Hyuga. They only had one thought 'finally'

After getting away from too many prying eyes, the two Hyuga members snatched Naruto off the ground and took Naruto to the Hyuga secret training ground that they had made after the failed kidnapping of Hinata. It was special because you needed Hyuga blood to get in or allow others access. The other good thing was that no matter how good of a sensor you were you couldn't detect any chakra use in the room even if you were outside of the door.

Naruto was dropped in front Hiashi Hyuga.

"Thank you leave us." Hiashi said

"I didn't do anything!" Naruto said in fear with his eyes tightly closed

"That sounds very familiar." Hiashi said. Naruto became curious once again when he noticed that the voice sounded very familiar.

Naruto opened his eyes and saw Hiashi Hyuga.

"Hey I remember you. You're Hiashi Hyuga." Naruto said

"Yes I am Naruto. I brought you here to talk. First I want to let you know that although you are hated by the village you have a friend in the Hyuga clan and the remaining Uchiha." Hiashi said

"You mean Sasuke?" Naruto asked

"No I mean Itachi." Hiashi said

"I thought he murdered his clan." Naruto said in shock that Itachi liked him.

"That was a set up. The Uchiha clan and the Hyuga clan have always known the difference between you and your burden." Hiashi said to see if Naruto knew of his burden

"What burden?" Naruto asked

"First I want to tell you, who I think are your parents. Minato Namikaze the fourth hokage because you look like him and Kushina Uzumaki because you have high chakra reserves like all in the Uzumaki clan and you given last name is Uzumaki. The Uzumaki was a clan that was allied with the Senju, but never became a part of this village except Mito Uzumaki the first hokage's wife and Kushina Uzumaki the fourth hokage's wife. To my knowledge you are the last of the Uzumaki because their home village was attcked and now is extinct except for you. Your burden is that your father who couldn't kill the Kyuubi, so he sealed him inside of you to save the village. Also their is a second seal on your shoulder." Hiashi explained to Naruto

At first Naruto was excited to learn of who his parents were. He grew even more excited to find out that his hero was his father. He was disheartened to hear that his own father sealed a demon inside of him. Before he could start to think more on the fact that he held a demon, he heard Hiashi say he had a seal on his shoulder. Naruto removed his black shirt to look at his empty shoulder.

"Channel some chakra if you know how Naruto." Hiashi said as Naruto did as was told.

"I don't know too much about seals, but it looks like you ned to wipe blood on it while you are channeling chakra." Hiashi said

Naruto did as was told and out popped a letter to Naruto, and 6 scrolls.

_Dear Naruto,_

_This is your father, Minato Namikaze better known as the fourth hokage. First I want to say I'm sorry for sealing the Kyuubi inside of you. Don't ever let anyone tell you aren't human. You are a Jinchuriki. That's the term for a human with a tailed beast sealed within their body. You are not the first and unfortunately you won't be last. Your mother and I want you to know that we love you. Her name is Kushina Uzumaki and she also died on the day of your birth. Enclosed with this letter is some scrolls I want you to learn from. I also want you to know what happened on the day of your birth. (Explanation of Naruto's day of birth). I'm sorry to leave this to you, but you have to get even stronger than me to protect everyone precious to you. Afterall you're my son, I believe in you and I'm passing on my will of fire to you. I'm not too sure if the villagers will honor my dying wish of treating you loke a hero, but I do know that regardless the Hyuga will. Below is a seal that I want I want you to give to Hiashi Hyuga or whoever the Hyuga clan head is at the time. That's all I needed to say son. Remember that your mother and I love you and believe in you wholeheartedly._

Naruto read the letter over multiple times. He eventually gave the letter to Hiashi. He was shocked at what the letter said. After reading the letter he cut off the bottom of the letter. He handed Naruto the top half and then asked if Naruto didn't mind him taking the seal. Naruto nodded his approval. He pocketed the seal for later use.

"Naruto I want you to know that the Hyuga are loyal to you and only you, especially after the good you have done for us." Hiashi said

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked

"Well remember when we first met?" Hiashi asked

"I ran into that dude that was kidnapping your daughter." Naruto said

"If I didn't see you that night I probably would have killed that man. My actions could have caused Kumo to retaliate by asking for my head for an act against the treaty Konoha had just signed with them. But because of you I calmed down and only knocked the man unconcious and we were able to interogate him and then demand stuff from Kumo for acting out against the treaty." Hiashi said

"Oh, that was nothing really." Naruto said

"Listen Naruto I want to tell you the reason why I had you brought here. I assumed that your seal would hold something for you, but in case it didn't I planned to train you for the next two years and then we would defect from Konoha. I'm positive the Uchiha massacre was set up and that Itachi is innocent." Hiashi said

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked

"Yes. The hokage and Jiraiya even tried to blame you for the murder for Shisui Uchiha. Fugaku Uchiha and I immediately dismissed the idea, but the others were adamant that you were guilty." Hiashi said

Naruto held his head down low. For a while now his dreams were to be a strong ninja and the best hokage ever so that people would stop disrespecting him, but now those dreams seemed impossible.

"I guess I need a new dream since becoming hokage is impossible." Naruto said sadly.

"You may not be able to be hokage, but kage is always possible in a new village. Besides if you wanted to be kage for respect then you should know respect isn't instant upon gaining a title. You have to earn the respect you want through hard work." Hiashi said

"Then I'll just become the greatest ninja I can be to honor my parents' memory and protect everyone that I grow to care about so that they don't have to go through anything like what I have." Naruto said with determination.

"Spoken like a true leader. Ready for the two year's of training that will make you into a ninja to be reckoned with?" Hiashi asked as Naruto nodded vigorusly.


End file.
